Fallen (SS style)
by TheLittlestTeapot
Summary: After an accident involving the death of her boyfriend, Sai, Sakura is forced to go to a reform school called Konoha Academy. There she meets the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. What she knows: He's a jerk. What she doesn't know: What other powers are at work and exactly what part she plays in his life and an even greater battle.


So this is a story based off of the book by Lauren Kate's Fallen Series. I'm totally in love with it and squeal at the thought of my favorite couple in the places of the main characters. Anyways. I don't own Naruto or Fallen.

Fallen

Chapter 1: Perfect Strangers

Sakura walked into the lobby at Konoha Academy 10 minutes late. A large man wearing a green jump suit had a silver clipboard under his arm, already giving orders in his booming voice. Which meant that Sakura was already behind. Perfect.

"So remember my youthful new students, it's: meds, bed, reds. Just stick to these rules and you'll be fine," he spoke to the other three students clustered around him.

Sakura tried to squeeze her way behind them, trying to go unnoticed. Her mind was a mess, but not the mess that the doctors thought. She wondered if she had filled out her paperwork correctly, if anyone was going to help her with her luggage (which, by the way, was super heavy), if she would be able to talk to her parents, if her parents were going to give away her beloved car. They had debated selling the hunk of junk all summer and now they had a reason that she couldn't even argue: there WAS no cars allowed at Konoha Academy, her new reform school. Yeah, the school made for disturbed teens? That one.

"Um- could you repeat that? Med-"

"Well, looks like we have an un-youthfully late one. Here is the place where you will come if you are one of the medicated students. Keep yourself sane and breathing."

Sakura's stomach dropped. "Yeah, got it, meds."

It had been years since she was on medication and she would try her hardest to keep it that way. Her doctor, one of her mother's colleagues', had reconsidered medicating her after the accident. She had went through an extra month of analysis just to stay off the horrid things and she would be damned if that extra torture was in vain.

Which was exactly why she was starting her senior year at Konoha Academy a month late. Being the new kid? Awful. Being the new kid at a reform school and starting a month later? Even worse.

At least she wasn't the only new kid, right? Sneaking a look at the students next to her she saw two boys and a girl. At her last school, Kirigakure Prep, she and her friend Tenten met at orientation. They were the only ones that didn't grow up fed with a silver spoon. Out of all the snobby kids there they had been drawn towards each other, with their love for the same music, the same cheesy scary movies, and the shared talent of not being able to make a bag of microwave popcorn without filling the room with smoke. They had almost never been apart, not until they had to at least.

She didn't get the same "destined to be" feeling with any of these kids. No, this was a very intimidating feeling. The girl had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, with shocking ice blue eyes. She was pretty, like makeup commercial pretty. Not too hard to figure out, from her white outfit to the pastel pink manicure that matched her binder.

"My name's Ino," she spoke in a sugary sweet voice, flashing a smile at Sakura that disappeared as soon as it showed up. Sakura definitely didn't know what to make of her now, trying to imagine what a girl like that must have done to get herself here.

The guy next to her had short brown hair and wore sunglasses and a shirt with a high collar, so she couldn't see much of his face. He didn't offer a name, instead he just stood there, picking away at his thumb, either trying to act too cool to even talk or just embarrassed or stunned to find himself here.

The last guy fit her description of the place a bit too well. Long black hair slicked back into a ponytail, strong build, dark eyes, brooding face. Everything about this guy screamed "reform school". Unlike the others, when he caught her eye he didn't look away.

Totally cliché yes, but the air around this guy was just alluring. His lips didn't form a smile only to have it disappear, no his mouth was set in a straight line and as he looked straight into her eyes she felt rooted to her spot. No, not the good kind like in the romance movies, the kind that sent chills down your spine, the kind where you see something that frightens you but you can't find it in you to just look away.

With some loud throat clearing, the attendant interrupted the staring contest. Sakura blushed from embarrassment and suddenly found a new fascination with her chipped finger nail polish.

"Those of you that were on time are free to go after you dump you hazards, and when I say free Shino, " he clamped a hand on the brunettes shoulder, "I mean gymnasium-bound to meet your preassigned student guides. You" he pointed at Sakura, "dump them and stay with me."

She saw the other three shuffle to a card board box under a sign that read "PROHIBITED MATERIALS" and suddenly and unreasonably felt silly for not bringing anything other than her phone. Ino pulled out a bright pink Swiss army knife, the dark haired guy reluctantly pulled out a can of spray paint and a box cutter. Even Shino had given away several boxes of matches and some lighter fluid. Her stomach felt like a chunk of lead when on closer inspection they had each chucked their cell phones into the bin.

She frowned as she pulled her little green phone out of her pocket. Her only view into the outside world. Receiving a few shakes of her shoulder she looked up. "Hand it over kid, you get one phone call a week anyways."

One call a week?

Lighting up her screen she saw that she received two new messages. The first one being from Tenten.

_Hey, hope you're ok. You better call me, I'll be waiting by the phone all night so get ready to spill EVERYTHING…. I'm gonna miss you…. Also, btw, I think everyone forgot about-_

And she switched to her other new message. She didn't want to hear of her old school forgetting about her accident, didn't want to be reminded of why she was here in the first place.

She felt guilty, knowing Tenten would only be wasting her time. The next message was from her parents. Surely her parents wouldn't leave her here if they knew about the one call rule right? They didn't know right?

_Hey hun, hope you're ok. We'll miss you and are always thinking about you. Be good, talk to you when we can. Love you, M&amp;D._

They knew. Harsh. Maybe that's why they were ignoring her this morning? Her parents never did the whole 'yelling' thing so if they were silent she really messed up. She thought they were mad but realized they were already mourned the loss of their only child.

"We're waiting," the attendant said in a sing-song voice. She could feel the dark eyes of the black haired boy staring at her. With a sigh she released the phone into the bin and felt the same feeling of loneliness as when her parents dropped her off that morning.

Shino left the room without so much as a look at her, Ino took one last look before following behind him. The last boy, stayed behind.

"I can fill her in," he told the attendant.

"Not part of the deal."

"But-"

"You're technically a new student again. That means new student rules, wanted your freedom than you shouldn't have broken your parole." And with that, the man tugged Sakura out of the room and into another hall. The dark haired boy didn't as much as blink.

"Moving on, let's start with beds," the man had said, pointing to a cinder block building with the name Pauline Dormitory in front on a stone plaque. It looked even uglier in person. Out the window she saw Shino and Ino walking towards it with the dark haired boy slowly following.

"And uh-what were you saying about the um-"

"The reds," he finished, pointing to a camera. "We make them obvious to remind you guys that we're always watching."

Sakura wondered if her parents knew that they were dropping her off at a prison.

Then again, her parent's hadn't left her alone all summer. Unfortunately, those few moments when she was alone was when she would relive the memories. Something had happened in that cabin and everyone: the police, the judge, her doctors, her parents, hell even Sakura herself had wondered exactly what it was. She and Sai had been having fun the entire night, chasing each other down to the row of cabins by the lake, away from the prying eyes and gossip of the rest of the party.

She had tried to explain how the best night of her life had easily turned into the worst.

She had replayed that night so many times in her head. Sai's laugh, his hands around her waist, his lips on hers.

But now, with all the rules and regulations of Konoha Academy, she was beginning to think she needed to be watched and controlled.

"Look," she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, "if it makes it any better, which I know it probably doesn't, you're far from the worst case here."

Okay yeah, it was meant to make her feel better but the fact that she was here over the death of a guy she was head over heels for was far from the worst case, then what the hell were they dealing with?

"Okay, orientations over." He said, releasing her shoulder. "You're on your own now, here's a map if you need it." He handed her a printed map and a schedule.

"It looks like your first class doesn't start for about an hour or so, but my soaps are on in five so-" he waved to her "good luck, and remember, the reds are watching you."

Before Sakura could say anything in return a small dark haired girl appeared, wiggling her finger. "Ooooooh" the girl taunted in a ghost like voice, "The reds are watching."

"Get out of here Hinata, before I have you lobotomized," the attendant warned in a joking manner. "And for that, you ave been awarded the task of showing Little Miss Sunshine around campus."

Sakura herself had looked like anything but sunny. Dark blue jeans, gray converse, and a black long sleeved shirt, yup the embodiment of summer itself. Even her only bright feature, her once long and thick pink locks had now hung awkwardly below her ears. The fire at the cabin had left her hair patchy and burned. So after the long car ride home from Kirigakure her mom had planted her in the bathtub and hacked away at her once enviable locks.

Hinata had stepped up to her, sized her up with her pearl colored eyes and smiled. "Perfect," she hooked her arms through Sakura's and began leading her out of the building, "I was just thinking of getting a new slave."

Just as they reached the doors, they had swung open and the boy with black hair from earlier had waltzed in, shaking his head at Sakura.

"This place isn't scared of strip searches. So if you're packing anything" he dumped a handful of unrecognizable items into the hazard box, "don't bother."

Behind her, Hinata had laughed under her breath. The boy swung around to face the two, and when his eyes had landed on Hinata his eyes widened and Sakura took that as a sign of him not knowing exactly how to proceed.

His mouth set in a straight line. "Hinata" he greeted evenly.

"Itachi" she returned.

"You know each other?" Sakura asked, wondering if there was some set of cliques, even in a reform school.

"Don't remind me," Hinata said, dragging Sakura out into the dark and swampy morning.

The back of the building led out into a sidewalk bordering a messy field. The grass was over grown and the scoreboard was faded and the bleachers looked about as bleak as everything else. There were four buildings, including the dorm rooms she had seen earlier, there was an old ugly looking church and two brick cinder block buildings where she could only assume classes were held.

That was it. This is what Sakura's life had been reduced to.

Hinata had veered off the sidewalk and towards the rickety bleachers.

The field at Kirigakure had screamed Ivy-league atheletes so Sakura had always avoided the area, however, Konoha, with it's dead grass and warped goals had told a different story. One that Sakura couldn't figure out so easily.

"Okay spill" Hinata ordered as she sat down. "What did you do to get in here?"

Her tone was playful and innocently curious, but Sakura suddenly had to sit down. This had happened whenever she tried to remember that night. She had felt so guilty over what had happened to Sai, but she also tried not to get mired down by the shadows. Those indefinable terrible things that she could never tell anyone about.

The only thing she really remembered about that night.

She had tried, really tried to tell him of a certain presence she felt that night, she told him she couldn't name the feeling when in reality she knew. It was those damn smoky black figures twisting over their heads and threatening their perfect night. Of course, by then, it was already too late.

He was gone. His body burned beyond recognition and Sakura… well… was she guilty?

No one new about the shadows she saw. They only every came to her and for so long that she couldn't even remember the first time she had seen them. She had thought they were normal, that everyone could see them. But that was shattered when she had asked her dad what he did when "the monsters" came around. He had told her there were no monsters. Her repeated insistence that there were murky creatures following her had earned her various trips to the eye doctor, and then appointments with the ear doctor when she could have sworn that she heard them whooshing and hissing, and then to therapy and prescriptions to antipsychotics.

But they never went away.

By the time she was fourteen, Sakura had refused to take her meds. That was when she had been sent to Kirigakure, first planted in front of a man in a lab coat at a place called Kirigakure Hills. When she had lied and acted normal she was permitted to enroll at Kirigakure Prep and only forced to return to Kirigakure Hills twice a month. She had been allowed to stop her meds when she pretended that she didn't see them anymore. But that didn't stop them. All she knew was that they were most likely to appear in dark dense areas (places she would rather avoid thank you very much) and that they were always accompanied by a cold sickening feeling unlike anything else she had ever felt.

Sakura didn't want to answer. So she didn't. She sat on the bleachers and looked to Hinata. If she hated trying to probe that night all by herself, then why in the world would she tell everything to this stranger?

Instead of bugging her, Hinata popped up. "Cut my hair like yours" she demanded.

Sakura gasped, "But yours is beautiful" and it was. They were thick and long, the same type Sakura herself had before that night.

"I don't care. Yours is sexy- edgy. I want it."

Was that a compliment?

"Okay, but where are we gonna get-"

"Don't worry about it," she grinned pulling a pink Swiss army knife out of her pocket.

"What about the reds?" Surely there were cameras somewhere out here.

"I refuse to associate with pansies, now not another word until you tell me how beautiful I look."

In the "salon" on her parents bathroom, Sakura's mother had gathered all of her remaining hair into a ponytail and hacked away. So Sakura prepared to do the same. She had gathered Hinata's thick black locks into an elastic rubber band. As she prepared to cut away the hair, just like her mom Sakura had noticed the back of the other girls neck.

"Hinata… your neck…"

"It's all scared? Yeah, it doesn't hurt so much as you would think." She grabbed her hand and placed it one her marred neck.

"I'm not scared. Are you?" Sakura didn't answer. "Are you scared of who you are Sakura?"

"No," she answered so fast it was painfully obvious that she was lying. She was scared. She was very scared.

Hinata gave her a soft smile and pat the seat next to her. "Let's forget about the hair for now?" she suggested as Sakura sat.

"That" she said, pointing to one of the cinder block buildings, "is Augustine, where we have our so called social gatherings. And the building next to it is where all of the classes are held. Fair warning, you're gonna hate all of them. You wouldn't be considered normal, even by our standards if you didn't. They strip every kid of their souls. Out of the 80 kids in this place I'd say that there are about three souls left…. Unspoken for of course."

"Wait only 80 kids?"

"Yep, eight classes at ten a pop. You get to learn everyone's crap pre-ty quickly," she eyes Sakura, "and vice versa."

"Also, you might wanna steer clear of the hard cases."

"The hard cases?" Sakura asked, did they have code for everything here?

"Yep, the kids with the tracking bracelets. Trust me you don't wanna get caught up with them."

"Well what did they do?" There's not a lot that she could think of that was worse than burning your boyfriend alive.

"Oh you know, abetted terrorist acts… chopping up their parents and roasting them on a spit." She winked at Sakura.

Okay so maybe that was worse.

"Shut up," Sakura said disbelievingly.

"I'm being serious. Those psycho's are on much tighter restrictions than the rest of us. We call them the shackled" Hinata said in a haunting tone that made Sakura giggle.

"Come on, I'll give you the rest of the tour" she claimed, hopping up and bouncing down the bleachers. Sakura couldn't really refuse.

"Over here you have our state of the art gymnasium," they passed by the church, "Now, to the untrained eye one would see an old abandoned church…. And they would be right. Because it is a church."

Looking around Sakura compared Konoha to Kirigakure once again. Kirigakure had been manicured and well kept. Konoha looked like someone had plopped a prison right in the middle of an abandoned swamp.

"Over there we have the cemetery."

"Wait, you guys have a cemetery? Like, with legit dead people?"

"Yeah, this used to be a place for some civil war or something. We hang out there a lot." She winked at Sakura.

"Okay, well it was once after this huge pharmapalooza."

Now there was a word Sakura was familiar with.

"Ah, so someone is home up there," Hinata pointed to Sakura pink head, "Well my dear, you may have been to a dorm party and yeah those are cool but you have never seen anything like the throw downs of reform school. You'll come hang out tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura promised.

And soon Hinata was running. "Rule number one- keep up!"

The two skid to a halt near the classrooms, where a group of kids were hanging out, not happy to be there but not ready to go inside either.

There was a couple, whose tracking bracelets Sakura could see when they wrapped their arms around each other. Whenever she saw them kiss there was a lonely pinch in her chest.

Hinata noticed the look of hurt flash across Sakura's face as her eyes scanned the crowd. "We all do what we can to get by. In case you haven't noticed this place reeks of death." She said as she sat down on a bench under a weeping willow. Sakura sat next to her when she noticed him.

He wore a black leather jacket over a black sweater and maybe it was because of his hair standing up the way it did but Sakura could not, for the life of her, take her eyes off him. She had almost completely forgotten where she was. He leaned against the wall and for a second, just for a second, Sakura could have sworn that she could see herself in his crossed arms. That was insane. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

But the image never left her.

He was talking to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. This boy seemed happy, a bright grin painted his tan face.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said, "And it seems that he has attracted someone's attention" she teased.

"Understatement" Sakura said, embarrassed at how she must have seemed to Hinata.

"I guess if you like that sort of thing."

"What's not to like?" Oh god, Sakura, think before you speak.

Hinata giggled. "His friend there is Naruto. He's a really cool guy, one that can get his hands on stuff you know?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know, just like ask and you shall receive sort of stuff."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Oh she just doesn't give up," Hinata laughed. "In all honesty no one really knows. He's pretty good at the whole mystery guy sorta thing. Or he could just be an asshole." She shrugged.

"I'm used to real jerks." As soon as the words slipped she wished she could take them back. After what had happened to Sai she was probably one of the last people to make accusations.

She glanced at Sasuke again, who by this time had seemed to notice her.

His eyes met hers. His eyes widened for a second and then narrowed while holding her gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat. Where did she know this guy from? She HAS met him before she was absolutely positive, never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

But surely she would remember meeting someone like him.

His lips tugged upwards in a smirk. God was he beautiful. Her legs shook and she had to hold the bench for support. She was just about to smile back at him when he raised his hand.

And flipped her off.

Sakura frowned. What a jerk.

Hinata noticed. "What's wrong? Oh-never mind the bells about to ring." She said grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her up and into the building as the bell had rung.

She was busy spouting off directions while Sakura was busy wondering what the hell this guy's problem was, why in the world would such a perfect stranger already have an issue with her?

Just before she had entered her first class she took a look behind her, one last look at Sasuke. His face held a frustrated frown but there was no mistaking it- he was watching her go.

* * *

Also, I know Hinata is out of character, originally I thought of her and Ino switching roles but idk I like Ino where she is too much to care.


End file.
